


Don´t Let Your Heart Grow Cold [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Series: Hopeless Wanderer [Traducción] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mindfuck, Rimming, Sex, Some Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Durante todo este tiempo, Sasuke ha estado cavando su propia tumba.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Hopeless Wanderer [Traducción] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098320
Kudos: 11





	Don´t Let Your Heart Grow Cold [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Let Your Heart Grow Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606258) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Decidí hacer la segunda parte porque soy adicta a lo tóxico en la ficción y una vez más le agradezco a @dawnstruck por permitirme hacer esto.
> 
> Ahora, mientras la primera parte trataba de Sasuke volviendo codependiente a Naruto, aquí se muestra que va en ambos sentidos y que el pelinegro está igual de afectado. También hay algunos puntos clave del canon.
> 
> Ojalá les guste.

Pero abrázame, abrázame rápido

Porque soy un errante sin esperanza

Y aprenderé, aprenderé a amar los cielos que me cubren

Mumford and Sons – Hopeless Wanderer

═══════════════════════════════

Asesina a Deidara. O mejor dicho, Deidara se mata a sí mismo en un último intento suicida para vencer a Sasuke.

Pero él es inteligente, mucho más de lo que los otros piensan cuando ven un chico de diecisiete años que nunca fue propiamente criado, ya fuese por una familia o por una aldea.

A pesar de eso, su edad le da ventaja. Cuando recién abandonó Konoha, aún era un papel en blanco. Ahora, como ninja desertor, pocas personas saben realmente cuál es el tamaño de su fuerza actual. Así que tiene una o dos cartas bajo la manga, y ningún instructivo de póker le será muy útil a cualquiera de sus oponentes.

Deidara es fuerte, sin lugar a dudas. No sería Akatsuki de lo contrario. Pero también es mortal y completamente humano —lo que Sasuke demuestra al derrotarlo, aunque solo sea indirectamente.

Aun así, se siente vagamente insultado de que solo enviaran uno de sus miembros más débiles a enfrentarlo. Pero entonces recuerda que él no era el objetivo principal de todas formas.

Cuando vuelve al campamento, todo está completamente destruido. Y Naruto, como esperaba y temía, no está.

Sasuke se muerde el labio inferior hasta que saborea sangre. Su mano se envuelve como un puño alrededor del mango de su katana, frustrado en su impotencia.

Sabía que los Akatsuki se estaban moviendo. Tenía claro que eran un peligro más grande que cualquiera, que poseían en sus manos a otros bijuu, que su éxito los había motivado para conseguirlos todos.

Sabe que aún falta el hermano del Raikage. El Hachibi. También sabe que tienen que extraer las bestias en un orden establecido, según el número de colas.

Eso significa que, al menos por ahora, Naruto no está en peligro inminente a menos que hayan conseguido al Hachibi al mismo tiempo que al rubio.

Lógicamente, no debería estar tan molesto.

Pero los últimos años le han demostrado que no es la lógica lo que lo impulsa.

La guarida de los Akatsuki —porque es una guarida y Sasuke no puede contener el bufido burlón ante eso— es bastante fácil de encontrar.

Naruto y él se habían preparado para este escenario —no la parte del secuestro a manos de los Akatsuki, pero sí cualquier clase de separación inesperada. La solución había sido sorprendentemente fácil.

Un sello que, una vez activado, le permitiría al cuerpo dejar pequeñas partículas de chakra y manifestarse en forma de bengalas ocasionales, formando una línea de balizas parpadeantes que podrían seguirse si sabías qué buscar.

Básicamente era un plan infalible siempre y cuando recordaras activar el sello una vez que era obvio que la separación sería inminente. Por suerte, Naruto lo había recordado, así que Sasuke se encuentra justo detrás de la frontera de Ame, la lluvia cayendo sobre él en un aguacero constante.

Con ojos sospechosos mira hacia el cielo, oscuro y premonitorio en su estado actual. No confía en la lluvia. Aunque para ser justos, realmente no confía en nada.

Pero aun así tiene contactos. Espías y fuentes que solo requieren la adecuada cantidad de monedas o amenazas para soltar la lengua. Conoce lo suficiente sobre Akatsuki para sopesar el riesgo frente a la potencial ganancia.

Tanto Itachi como Deidara murieron por su mano. Los supuestamente inmortales Kakuzu y Hidan fueron amablemente atendidos por la Hoja. Sasori se ha perdido en su último intento de salvar a Subaku no Gaara.

Eso deja cinco enemigos potenciales. Una sola mujer. El hombre peli naranja. El nuevo recluta con la máscara. El espadachín. Y el hibrido planta, que parecía capaz de crear clones por hojas.

Si Sasuke tuviese que adivinar, tomaría a Tobi como el menos peligroso y a Zetsu como el más. Pero esto es Akatsuki. Todos son inhumanos en formas especiales y únicas.

También es muy consciente de las probabilidades que tiene de morir aquí.

Itachi fue difícil de vencer, incluso contando con su enfermedad y la participación de Naruto en la pelea. Y ahora Sasuke continua sintiendo los efectos de su batalla con Deidara, las heridas sin tratar y el desabastecimiento de Chakra, así como las horas de viaje ininterrumpido que le tomó para llegar acá.

Pero el dolor y el agotamiento son solo impresiones fugaces en los márgenes de su consciencia. Él está por encima de ellos, más allá de ellos, eternamente superior.

Hay un fuego en él con una sed cruda que lo impulsa. Verá que sea saciado.

Quizás, en algún momento del pasado, se hubiera cuestionado esto. El por qué está dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.

Ya asesinó a Itachi y cumplió su venganza contra Konoha. No consiguió justicia, pero sí sangre y satisfacción. Su búsqueda ha terminado y no hay nada por lo que luchar, excepto más poder y conocimiento para evadir a los que aun intentan atraparlo.

Y ha probado, más de una vez, que es una fuerza que no debe ser subestimada, incluso si está solo.

Por lo tanto, Naruto ya no le es útil.

Su mascota y perro guardián, lo llamaron algunos. Otros simplemente una puta. Y tenían razón.

Se da cuenta de que la presencia de Naruto ya no es una necesidad, sino un capricho. Porque es más fácil dormir en las noches si alguien está en guardia, pero es aún más fácil cuando hay un peso cálido en sus brazos, familiar y de confianza.

A través de todos estos años, Naruto ha sido la única persona que ha tocado sin la intención de asesinar. Al único que le habla sin pronunciar mentiras puras, solo medias verdades y exageraciones para sembrar dudas profundamente arraigadas en su inconsciente.

¿Se ha aferrado a la cordura porque tenía a Naruto para hablar cuando, de lo contrario, no habría nadie quien lo escuchara? ¿O ha perdido el sentido por la misma razón?

Sasuke no podría imaginar quién sería y dónde estaría ahora de no ser por Naruto. Definitivamente no en Ame, armado con furia y la desesperación imprudente de alguien a quien le han robado todo lo que tenía.

Akatsuki ni siquiera sabrá qué los golpeó.

El hombre con la máscara no está allí, tampoco Zetsu. Tal vez sí están buscando a Hachibi, después de todo.

En su lugar solo están Konan y Pain, atendiendo las heridas que Naruto les ha infringido durante su pelea. Kisame no se ve por ninguna parte y, por lo tanto, es difícil estimar si actualmente está en plena posesión de su fuerza.

El mismo Naruto está inconsciente y lastimado también, pero vivo —y eso es todo lo que importa.

Konan se queda quieta y levanta la cabeza.

“Tenemos un visitante,” dice y Sasuke sale de las sombras.

“No,” responde él, inmóvil por fuera pero quemándose por dentro. “Tienen algo que me pertenece.”

La batalla es sangrienta y Sasuke no la querría de otra forma.

Konan desaparece desde el principio para ‘advertir a Nagato,’ quienquiera que sea, pero Pain y sus derivados demuestran ser lo bastante molestos por su cuenta. Entonces aparece Kisame y el infierno se desata.

El tiburón se burla de Sasuke, se ríe por matar al hermano que lo protegía y, por lo tanto, caminar directo a la trampa que Danzou le tendió. Uchiha asesinando a Uchiha, una vez más.

Y Sasuke oye, pero no escucha. Aún no ha hecho las paces con sus errores. Pero Itachi no es la razón por la que está aquí.

Pero Kisame, como muchos otros, es engañado por el rostro de un niño. Lo subestima, todavía lo ve como el pequeño que vino tras su hermano y fue tan fácil y vergonzosamente sometido.

Y tal vez Sasuke jamás será el genio prodigio que su hermano fue, pero ahora tiene algo mucho mejor. Nada que perder.

¿Por que qué más queda sino Naruto? ¿Qué otra constante lo acompaña además de la supervivencia y las estrellas en el cielo? No, Sasuke luchará por esto. Y ganará.

El mundo es rojo.

Es como si el Sharingan se hubiera tragado todos los demás colores.

Pero el mundo también es cálido y húmedo y huele a metal, y entonces sabe que no es el Sharingan el que lo está cegando, sino la sangre.

Está cubierto en ella, de los pies a la cabeza, y apenas recuerda cómo es que llegó a estar así.

Berserker, piensa vagamente mientras se mira. Masacre, cuando observa su entorno.

Akatsuki, se han llamado a sí mismos y rojos son sus restos.

Zetsu, Tobi y Konan nunca volvieron, y tampoco lo hizo el hombre llamado Nagato. ¿No recibieron el mensaje a tiempo? ¿Simplemente abandonaron a sus aliados y los jinchuriki capturados? ¿Fueron derrotados por Hachibi? ¿Se disolvió la organización?

Sasuke no se hace esas preguntas ahora, pero más tarde lo hará y de igual forma no le importará. Por ahora está terminado. Naruto a salvo. A salvo y dormido, imperturbable por la pelea a su alrededor, por lo que Sasuke lo levanta en brazos y lo lleva a un lugar más seguro.

Afuera la lluvia no se ha detenido, pero sí ha cambiado. No es tan pesada. No se siente como un vigilante en el cielo.

Aun así, Sasuke abandona Ame tan rápido como le es posible y se permite detenerse una vez ha llegado a la frontera.

Elige la Tierra de los Ríos porque es territorio neutro. El País del Fuego está demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero Konoha sigue lo suficientemente lejos, así que se queda en el Rio Tanigakure.

El clima es frío, pero de forma agradable. Seco en comparación con Ame.

Sasuke encuentra un claro y, por primera vez en horas, decide que es hora de descansar.

Con lo que parece ser lo último de su chakra, Sasuke levanta el sello que mantiene a Naruto inconsciente e inmóvil. Inmediatamente, el muchacho se mueve y abre los ojos con lentitud.

“Sasuke,” es la primera palabra en sus labios, incluso antes de mirarlo.

“Dobe,” responde él y se permite sonreír.

Su mascota y perro guardián, lo llamaron algunos. Otros simplemente una puta.

Amigo, lo llama Sasuke abiertamente. Y, respirando contra su piel, Amado.

Hay una fuente termal cerca y se toman el tiempo para eliminar los rastros de lo que fue un día entero de guerra.

La lluvia ha hecho su parte, pero la sangre y mugre se han filtrado a través de las ropas hacia su piel. Por no mencionar sus propias heridas, algunas más profundas que otras.

Una vez más, Naruto había sido quemado por el chakra del Kyuubi cuando trató de luchar contra sus atacantes, pero cuando Sasuke llegó a él, la piel ya se había regenerado. Sin embargo, aún está rojiza y sensible, así que él suaviza el toque de sus dedos, tan ásperos por el constante uso de cuchillos y rayos, y lava cada centímetro del otro.

Deberían estar muertos de cansancio, y sí lo están, pero permanecen despiertos por pura terquedad y el temor de que el sueño se sienta como la muerte misma.

Hay un tirón constante y doloroso detrás de los ojos de Sasuke, una venganza por usar demasiado el Sharingan, y sus huesos son de plomo, sus extremidades de goma. Cada movimiento se siente extrañamente retrasado e irreal, por lo que se obliga a concentrarse en la sensación de Naruto contra sus palmas, vivo y respirando.

“Estaba asustado,” admite el rubio en un murmullo, de espaldas y con la cabeza gacha, el cabello goteando agua, “pero sabía que me ibas a salvar.”

“Tú harías lo mismo por mí,” Sasuke es consciente y Naruto asiente sin duda alguna.

“Sí,” concuerda con entusiasmo. “Sí, lo haría.”

Ya están limpios, como si la suciedad se hubiese ido junto con el terror, y Sasuke empuja a Naruto contra el costado del onsen, sin importarle las rocas que deben estársele clavando al rubio en el estómago y las palmas de las manos.

Se agacha, la barbilla apenas por encima del agua humeando y las manos en el trasero de Naruto, abriéndolo.

El rubio apenas consigue decir la primera silaba de su nombre antes de que su respiración se entrecorte mientras Sasuke comienza a devorarlo. Por lo general, rara vez está tan concentrado en Naruto, prefiriendo mantener el placer mutuo, pero ahora no quiere nada más que probarlo.

Así que Naruto está gimiendo, jadeando y moviéndose contra él, temblando entre el calor del agua y el aire fresco de la noche que avanza.

El horizonte de occidente está teñido de persistentes tonalidades naranjas, pero la oscuridad lo inunda, lo devora al igual que todos los días sin falta, una y otra vez.

Una vez que Naruto es un lío de gemidos y suplicas, Sasuke se detiene abruptamente y sale del agua, tomando la mano del rubio y tirando de él.

Su campamento anterior fue destruido junto con sus mochilas, pero aun así llevan todas las pertenencias más importantes selladas en sus cuerpos. Tendrán que comprar ropa, sacos de dormir y armas nuevas, pero por ahora tendrán que arreglárselas.

Sus ropas, rasgadas y andrajosas, cuelgan de unas cuantas ramas para secarse, pero están demasiado sucias para volver a lavarlas y usarlas. Así que permanecen desnudos y Sasuke usa katon para encender una hoguera autosuficiente, a pesar de que sus reservas de chakra están casi vacías.

Entonces empuja a Naruto contra la tierra húmeda y lo mantiene allí.

Están vivos y juntos. El alivio de esa conclusión hace que sus cuerpos y mentes sucumban a los toques tiernos y cuidadosos. Pero ahora el mundo se desbalancea un poco porque, están vivos y juntos, pero pudieron haber muerto.

Pero no lo hicimos, piensa Sasuke. Somos indestructibles. Juntos, somos invencibles.

Este es su desafío ante la muerte. Prueba innegable de que hay vida en sus cuerpos. Cuerpos que pueden sentir, tocar y tomar.

Por lo general, cuando Naruto está así —ansioso, lascivo y francamente exigente—, Sasuke simplemente se recuesta y observa cómo el rubio lo monta, penetrándose con el pene del pelinegro de forma tan imprudente y abandonada que su rostro se sonroja y todo el cuerpo le tiembla, a solo unos momentos del clímax.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Sasuke interfiere, sentándose para colocar los brazos alrededor de hombros sudorosos, empujando el cuerpo ajeno hacia abajo mientras él empuja las caderas hacia arriba, fuertes y rápidas. Y solo entonces Naruto deja echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gime antes de que la columna vertebral se tense y sus músculos sufran un espasmo mientras Sasuke lame la sal de su cuello desnudo.

Piensa que, tal vez en algún momento próximo, se dejará follar solo para que Naruto sepa lo que se siente poseer a alguien tan completamente e intentar no volverse loco.

Por ahora, sin embargo, se arrastra sobre él, cubriendo el cuerpo expectante con el suyo, con la piel pegada a ras y sin dejar espacio entre ambos. Permanecen así por unos momentos, simplemente disfrutando del calor del otro.

Luego de un tiempo, Sasuke se sienta, arrodillado en medio de las piernas de Naruto, una mano apoyada en el pecho, la otra sobre su muslo. Con un fuerte empuje de caderas, se sumerge en el otro nuevamente.

La espalda de Naruto se arquea con él, sus ojos agrandándose y perdiendo el foco por un instante antes de encontrar de inmediato el camino hacia el rostro de Sasuke como él mismo le ha enseñado.

No hablan, pero no tienen por qué hacerlo. El silencio entre sus miradas es suficiente para transmitirlo todo.

Así que Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula, porque el rubio está apretado y caliente, y hubo momentos en los que pensó que pudo haberlo perdido para siempre. Pero no lo hizo.

No están separados. No pueden estarlo.

Pone las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Naruto, apoya los pies contra el suelo del bosque, los dedos de ambas extremidades clavándose en la tierra, el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre su rostro, mientras comienza a follar al otro en serio.

Es brutal, algo nada inusual, pero también crudo. No se trata de alcanzar el clímax o alimentar su vínculo. Es dejar huellas en ambos, marcas que se puedan ver, sentir y oler, y algunas que no.

Sasuke sabe que la forma en la que Naruto rasga las uñas contra toda su espalda dejará cicatrices, líneas pálidas en una piel más pálida, débiles y apenas perceptibles, pero siempre ahí para recordarle lo que significan. En su lugar, él muerde y succiona el cuello del rubio, más oscuro que el suyo, pero tan lindo cuando florecen los moretones.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas, pero la luna está sobre ellos, completamente blanca en lugar de roja, cuando Naruto se estremece, aprieta y se lanza contra él.

Sasuke lo agarra con más fuerza entonces, lo folla hasta la partícula más pequeña dentro de él, de ambos, llega al borde y gime en la boca abierta de Naruto junto con su nombre, las caderas moviéndose apenas con los espasmos.

Ambos intentan recuperar el aliento, fuerte en el relativamente silencioso bosque, pero mucho más callados que sus gritos y jadeos anteriores. No habían establecido ninguna medida de precaución y es una sorpresa que nadie los haya encontrado, piensa Sasuke con algo de disgusto, pero ahora mismo no le importa.

Finalmente satisfecho y completamente desprovisto de fuerza, se aparta de Naruto para acostarse a su lado y sin pestañear observa las constelaciones familiares volando sobre ellos, su cuerpo enfriándose rápidamente.

Un codo agudo se acomoda en sus costillas y él gruñe en fastidio.

“Abrázame,” exige Naruto sin vergüenza y se gira de lado, de espaldas hacia él, y un giro de ojos más tarde, Sasuke accede. Ahora ambos están cubiertos en sudor y tierra, pero puede esperar a mañana. Todavía faltan horas para el amanecer mientras Naruto está allí mismo, así que Sasuke cierne un brazo protector sobre él y no planea soltarlo.

Naruto entrelaza las piernas de ambos y se acerca. La forma en la que su trasero roza la entrepierna del pelinegro le hace pensar que tal vez aún no han terminado por esta noche.

Sin embargo, por ahora simplemente yacen ahí y Sasuke desliza una mano hacia la barbilla de Naruto para pasar la yema de su pulgar sobre la curva de sus labios.

“¿Por qué estás sonriendo?” pregunta entonces, acompañado de un leve ceño fruncido.

Naruto deja salir un suspiro alegre, sus hombros moviéndose con él y el aliento cálido contra la mano del pelinegro.

“Solo estoy feliz,” responde el rubio y, por un momento, Sasuke se tensa por eso.

Yo también, se da cuenta con asombro, y gradualmente se obliga a relajarse.

Por supuesto que no dice nada de eso en voz alta.

En su lugar, solo aparta el cabello del rubio y coloca los labios contra la parte posterior del cuello de Naruto en un beso.

Pero el rubio sigue sonriendo contra su palma, por lo que tal vez intentar ocultar lo que realmente siente fue un intento inútil desde el principio.


End file.
